


Futanari Twingle: And Then There Were Two

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Boxing, Brutal, Couple, Cum Inside, Domination, Ejaculation, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Happy, Kick Boxing, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Climax, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV First Person, Punching, Revenge, Reward, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, ball grab, ballbusting, blowjob, crushing balls, cum, fight, intercourse, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: And Then There Were Two

A quick, straight punch came clashing right on my cheek, nearly knocking me off my feet.

I stumbled, but grabbed the metal netting surrounding the cage we're in.

Well... It seemed that getting the champion status really was a tough egg to crack! Who would've thought!

Talking about eggs... The former kickboxing champion, nicknamed "Dark Drea", just took advantage of my momentary daze and went down to her knee, sending a massive uppercut to my dangling, orange-sized testicles between my slightly spread legs.

I crossed my eyes and hissed in agony as the punch was truly merciless, and there were no protective, soft boxer gloves on our hands, only bandages, so Drea's knuckles crushed my testicles without a single second of hesitation.

My knees trembled and I slid down on the netting, but stopped myself from falling to the ground completely.

I only had my blueish sports bra on and my classic, navy blue boxing shorts with my last name "Ripe" painted on the sides. My genitals were too large for underwear or a protective cup, so yeah...

Dark Drea was dressed similar, because we both shared nearly the same body shape, but Drea was just a bit taller, and her balls and dick were just a little... smaller, hehe... Whiiiich actually was an asset for her.

I coughed and stood up, taking my guard up again, the crowds cheered as the commentator yelled something about a really well-timed nut shot.

Drea was smirking and circling me, bumping her fists together. I hated her... She was like the worst kind of opponent you can get. She was the opposite of humble when it came to social media and boasting about her next fight.

But she was strong and tough... I have to get her that.

So... If you hadn't realized it yet, my name is Sarah and I'm a futanari which does kickboxing for living. I'm currently fighting Andrea Fyers, the former champion, to win the title and a nice belt lol. I worked my entire life for this moment, and when it finally came-

SQUASH!

"AAAGH!!!" I suddenly yelled at the top of my lungs when Drea swiftly launched her leg forward, smashing her hard foot between my legs and wrecking my sensitive reproductive organs.

That made me shoot my arms down, so Drea stepped in and send an elbow to the side of my head, making me see stars and birds.

I crashed down to the ground, which made Drea immediately tackle me. Her legs were between mine and she started to bash me across the face, but I managed to block most of the punches.

My opponent, seeing that it was not the most effective way, looked down and saw my boxer shorts' bulge. With a grin on her face, she smashed her elbow down at my groin, bashing my flaccid dick against my hard thigh.

It hurt like hell and it made me soften my guard, yelling out.

Drea was the kind of slut that will always play dirty. She showed zero honor and/or sportsmanship throughout her career, using her foe's genitals for her advantage in every battle. Yep, with females too.

So after that dick smack, I got pretty angry and grabbed Drea's hands, but it only made her more angry, so she leaned down quickly and bit down on my soft bits...

Her teeth dug into my ballsack, and she bit pretty hard! Her teeth cought my right testicle and she tried to yank her head around with my ball in her painful grip.  
She growled like a wild animal and sank her fangs into my delicate orb, I released a cry of agony, but fortunately biting was not permitted, so the referee stepped in and unglued Drea from my poor girls...

She got scolded while I was lying on the ground in pain, but she didn't make much out of it.

After a brief pause, I took a deep breath and we both approached each other.

"You're going down, Sarah!" Drea cackled with a smug smile on her face.

"You wish. You'll pay for what you've done!" I yelled. I had a twitch on my face, I was so angry just looking at that bitch.

Drea grinned madly and lunged at me with a side punch, but I parried it, pushing her arm to the side and drove my fist straight into her left breast. She 'oof'ed hard, and I had a second to press my attack, so I launched my knee straight to her face, my kneecap smashed into her nose and I heard a crack sound.

Drea stumbled back and grabbed her nose, bowing down a little. Blood splatted on the ground as she breathed heavily. I kept my distance and put my guard up again.

"F- Fuck! You just broke my nose!!!" Drea's eyes shifted into a fierce death stare, she clenched her fists, showing her nasty broken nose to me, and that was the moment she went into a berserk mode...

For a moment I really regretted that combo and gulped.

Drea rushed towards me, but I dodged to the side, kicking her in the side. She grunted and grabbed my leg, making me hop on only one foot. I staggered, but kept my balance. Nonetheless, I was in a pretty crappy position.

Of course, Drea had to do her thing, so she grabbed my leg with both her hands, nearing me and started to brutally ram her knee HARD into my exposed, aching gonads.

She battered my saggy testicles with a flurry of ruthless knees, each was performed with a devastating force and anger. After the second kick, which pounded my orange-sized nuts into my hard pelvic bone I felt like dying. My entire lower half was in a severe, pulling torment that overwhelmed my mind.

I felt my stomach juices raising, but it was not the end obviously...

Drea crushed my balls till they almost burst inside my sack with a series of furious kicks, and when she saw that my other leg gave up and I started to fall, she rammed her elbow into my knee, nearly cracking my bone.

With a terrified shriek, my body slammed to the ground and I began to crawl away, my leg and jewels hurting like never before. It wasn't even arousing like most of the times, Drea seriously had no intention on sparing my testicles, and all the fun about ballbusting was resolving about cute girls and playful futas kicking me couple of times when sparring.

This was different.

Drea grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me closer, then stomped her heel down aiming for my crotch.

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Tears began to drip down my cheeks as I couldn't comprehend the pain my nuts went through. To be honest, I was surprised they didn't pop already.

Drea roared like a feral animal and ground her heel down, twisting it a little and crushing my defenceless, plump gonads into the ring's floor.

My entire body was shivering from pain and stress, I was struggling to not black out, my vision was blurred, like I was looking through a tube and I felt like puking.

Drea let go of my legs and approached me from the front, grabbing me by the sports bra's strap and picking me up. She then pinned me to the wall and wind up her fist.

"I'll break your fucking balls, whore!" She yelled, throwing a punch into my bruised pair hanging low between my legs. She wanted to thrash them hard enough I'll barf. The punch made them bounce off of the metal netting and from each other inside my sack. There even was a sort of trembly metalic recoil sound as she smashed her knuckles into my soft gonads and pinned them against the netting.

"Fuck! Why won't they just POP?!" Drea grabbed both my balls from below and tried to clench her hand into a fist, diggin her fingers and nails into my testicles. She squeezed them as hard as she could while looking at them in her hand, through the short's material.  
They were so large she only managed to squish the bottom part, trying to crush them into death.

"Ah! Fuck you!!!" She yelled, letting them go and winding up her fist again.

"Any last words, slut?!" A clean hit to the face made my hearing go all funny and I heard things double.

"I hope I won't kill you! Ahahahah!!!" Another punch landed on my cheek, I felt the darkness approaching.

"But I really do hope you'll go infertile from THIS!!!" Drea hold me by the straps, backed out her leg and hammered her knee into my bruised, swollen testicles, parting them and squashing them against my thighs and pelvis. It was her strongest hit yet, which devastated my loose testicles inside my shorts. She exploited my most deliate weak point to squash me down like a bug... Drea was finishing me, readying her knee once more for another mighty kick to my swollen testes...

"You'll win this, Sarah!" I heard a faint cheer with the last of my consciousness, which was now escaping my body.

"Sarah!!! YOU CAN DO THIS!!!" I heard again, somewhere from the crowd.

"I LOVE YOU SARAAAAAH!!! KICK HER ASS!!!!!" Monika screamed at the top of her lungs, standing up from her seat and flailing her fists angrily.

"DO IT, SARAH!!" Suzy stood on her chair, yelling out with hands around her mouth.

"SMACK HER! GIVE 'ER A HANDFUL!" Cerea cheered, jumping up and down.

"Don't you give up now!" Yuki commanded, clenching her fist in determination.

I had to persevere. I had everything to lose. I wanted this. Now I had to use every last bit of my power to make it happen.

Like it was with a help of some spell, my vision cleared and I saw that ugly-ass face of a brutal, merciless bitch of a fighter.

With a big inhale in slow motion, I backed out my head, and then with almost all my body, I send my forehead forward to made close contact with Drea's broken nose.

A loud "CRACK" sound could be heard as I headbutted Drea with all my might, making her stumble back and scream in pain.

"YAAAAGHGK- MY NOSE!!!!" She yelped, while I stepped in and launched my leg, kicking Drea in the stomach and sending her almost flying to the other side of the ring.

Her back smashed into the metal netting and immediately after, I threw my entire body with a beautiful shoulder bash, crushing into her chest. It seemed like all of the air escaped her lungs, but I wasn't finished there.

I sent out an uppercut to close her wheezing mouth, shattering some of her teeth. With my other hand, I delivered a powerful blow straight to her balls, flattening them against the sharp metal net, squeezing her balls into it.

While Drea was completely out and in a total stun, trying to not fall to the ground from her trembling legs, I backed out a few steps.

With flames emerging from my eyes, I mustered every fiber of my body to wound up my finisher. I called it... The Northern Star.

With a giant step forward, I launched my fist in an arch from above, making it look like a falling meteor was about to ram itself into Earth.

My perfect, almighty hook of a punch slammed into Drea's browridge, making her crash down onto the ground and stay there motionless.

"AND WITH THAT AMAZING BLOW, IT'S THE END FOR ANDREA FYERS!" The commentator burst out and the crowd went crazy.

That was it. I made it. I K.O.-ed that imbecile and became the champion. I stood there, my entire form shivering... and suddenly, I collapsed to the floor, feeling a surge of pain flowing through my entire body.

Soon after I passed out and woke up on the lockers room's bench, surrounded by medical stuff.

"Wh- What's happened...?" I blubbered, looking around. I felt a sting from my balls and looked down.

There were two beautiful girls blushing all over and holding up a big bag of ice on my... naked balls!

They smiled to me and giggled, while another girl with red hair leaned above me and smiled.

"Hey, our champion is up! You won, miss Ripe. Good job out there..." The redhead said, proudly.

"We were rooting for you!" The two girls exclaimed, closing their eyes happily.

"I- I uhh... Thank you... Is it weird that I don't have pants on?" I faintly asked, my head collapsing on the bench. I closed my eyes and felt like I was drowning in a whirlwind.

"WHERE IS MY GIRL!?!" Monika slammed the door open and rushed in, followed by Suzy, Cerea and Yuki.

"H- Hey... how's it going there?" I opened one eye and chuckled weakly.

"Get out! Get out you- you medical people!!!" Monika shouted and the staff got intimidated and they run away, leaving the ice bag on my balls... how thoughtful...

"Sarah! I'm so proud!!!" Suzy run to me and hugged me tightly. Monika followed and grasped my face, then kissed me passionately.

"I knew you could do it! I always did!" Monika teared up, kissing my sore face.

"I did my best..." I laughed, but then began to cough badly, "Ahh... It hurts..."

Suzy looked very concerned and made a terrified face, "Where? Where does it hurt Sarah?!"

"Agh... Everywhere..." I squeaked out.

"That... BITCH!" Monika yelled, looking fierce as always, I love her so much...

"It's over, you did it, Sarah." Yuki said calmly, sending a wink to me.

"Good job missy! Y'all gave a real good show to us!" Cerea chimed in cheerfully.

Monika smiled and caressed my cheek, "I'm proud of you, honey..."

I sighed, satisfied. I suddenly felt as the bag of ice was taken off of my balls and three sets of really warm, caring and smooth hands were rested on my aching, bloated sack.

I looked down and saw Suzy, Cerea and Yuki massaging and nurturing my testes better, planting occasional smooches on my nearly purple balls.

"Mmmh... that feels so nice..." I purred, instantly feeling a little better.

Monika giggled and went down beside me, kissing me on the cheek.  
"When you're better, you have to get your shiny belt, honey... You wanted to get it soo bad, and now it's yours!" Monika smiled warmly, hugging my head tightly, smothering it with her abundant, soft boobs.  
"And you have to remember about your reward at home..." She whispered in an enticing manner, giving my ear a little lick.

"Ah~ Moni..." I cooed, melting in their arms.

"Oh! Sarah!" Monika looked at me with excitement, "I've been told that the belt, i- it's going to be given to you by none other than the Rich Swizzles' president!"

"Woah... That's so cool..." I beamed. It felt like the happiest moment in my life. And this moment in particular was truly special...

The champion status ceremony was to be carried first thing tomorrow, so for today I was totally done and could finally rest. And I needed it! After saying goodbye, Monika took me home and took care of me. I was so exhausted that I actually ended up falling asleep in the car and on the way to our house. Monika helped me to get to bed and I immediately fell asleep again...

...

I woke up to a warm feeling surrounding my body. I opened my eyes and saw Monika's perfect, lightly freckled and stunningly pretty face hanging just above mine. She smiled and planted a wet kiss on my lips.

"Good morning, miss champion..." She said happily, beaming in pure pride.

"Hello, miss perfect..." I smiled faintly and wrapped my arms around her waist... She was naked.

"I thought about your reward..." She said in a lovey-dovey tone, giving me a delicate smooch on the lips.

"Oh yes please... I need it so much..." I said in a weak voice. My nuts were practically squashed to pieces by Drea. It's a miracle that they didn't burst.

"You've been a very, veery good girl, Sarah..." Monika cooed, slowly starting to grind her entire body on top of mine. Our boobs were mushed together and I felt our nipples rub against each other. Moni also positioned my cock to be lying on my belly, so it was trapped right under her peachy, smooth pussy and toned, beautiful stomach.

She was sitting on top of me with her legs spread so her sweet womanhood was right above my genitals.

Her super large, plump and totally juicy thicc ass was lightly brushing against my swollen, pent-up balls sensually, massaging and smothering the two beaten orbs with softness.

"A- Are they still bruised?" I whimpered quietly, hugging Monika tightly.

"Don't worry about that, honey... They won't be after that..." She moaned, getting really into grinding herself on top of my cock.

Her pussy lips were parted and rubbing against the bottom part of my dick, her wetness providing lubrication. I felt my penis jolt into life almost instantly. It started swelling under Monika's lusty kitten and smooth belly, even slightly rubbing against her heavenly thighs.

"Mwah~ Sarah... I need you in me... You'll cum inside me, okay?" She pleaded, kissing me passionately. Our tongues intertwined as she sucked on mine delicately.

"Aaah... Yes, please... Moni..." I moaned after a second, wriggling my hips in bliss. Her entire feminine, erotic lower half was stroking my cock, which already grew to it's full size.

"I love you..." We said in unison, then chuckled a bit. Monika was getting all flushed, she arched a little and lowered her arm to grab my member.

Looking me in the eyes and panting, she lowered herself again, this time holding my tip right at her moist, enticing pussy entrance. She maneuvered my cockhead right at her sweet clit, her moans going louder and more passionate.

After teasing herself and me for a few seconds, she began to force herself down, her brown, fierce eyes changed to dumbstruck as they wandered up into a squint.

"Mghaaaaah!!~" Monika moaned when my glans penetrated her and her pussy adjusted to my girth, "f- fuck! It gets me every time..." She lewdly exclaimed, panting raggedly and clenching her other arm on my shoulder.

"Ahh... Believe me, it gets me too..." I happily cooed, wriggling my toes and thrusting my hips just a little bit up to finally enter her fully. I wanted that so much.

Monika bit her lower lip hard and squinted her eyes, groaning as she sat her big, thicc ass down, swallowing about half of my cock.

"Gawddd...." She mewled in absolute rupture, her entire body shivering uncontrollably. Moni placed both her hands on my shoulders while I grabbed her perfect waist, helping her get down.

I had my mouth agape a little as I took trembling, quiet breaths in and out. Seeing Monika in such deep pleasure already made me extra hard, having every vein pop onto the surface of my giant boner.

Monika paused for a few seconds to catch her breath and then she inhaled and forced herself down, splashing her buttocks against my thighs and balls. A loud, erotic gasp mixed with a moan escaped her mouth as she arched back.

I felt my entire 16 in / 40 cm of raw cock meat get embedded inside my girlfriend's hot, eager pussy. She trembled from bliss, clenching her pussy walls hard on my member from all the strain and pleasure.

Moni began to pant and moan unsteadily, she felt like cumming right there and there.

"Ahh... ahh... Sarah... I won't make it... You're too big... I'm too horny..." She mewled, leaning down and kissing me.

"You can do it, Moni... It feels so fucking good..." I cooed, sliding my hands up and sinking them right onto Monika's great breasts. She grunted and went back up, smiling lewdly.

"okay... okay... I'll make you cum, Sarah... You'll empty your balls inside of me..." She cried out in bliss, raising her hips slightly and then lowering them fast to spank my nuts with her butt.

I hissed in good pain, it was not great, it was just about right to fuel my endless lust for that girl.

She proceeded to grind her hips onto my dick, making really small moves up and down, but it was enough to make her tremble in mind-bending delight.

It didn't take long when Monika's moans turned to screams of bliss and more and more of her crystal-clear pussy juices spilled onto my contracting balls. She upped her tempo, slapping her mighty ass down on my nuts, which were getting ready to bust a serious load.

After about five minutes, Monika's entire body froze, her head arched back and she went silent, tautening on my cock like a vice.

She gasped for air, her form shivering hard as she reached orgasm and sprayed my dick and balls with drops of her cunt juices, which flowed down on my shaft and coated my ballsack. I felt how dampened the bed was around our hips as Monika cried out in rapture and exploded into a second orgasm immediately after the first.

Her pussy muscles clenched so tight I thought my dick was going to get squashed in a second!

With her face twisted in pleasure, Monika leaned down and grunted hard, inhaling loudly after she was frozen without a breath in her climax. She was covered in sweat, and when she hugged me to catch her breath, I smelled her hair, the scent was so good I just grabbed at her ludicrously plump ass cheeks and decided to take the initiative.

I spread her cheeks and began to thrust my hips up, she was hugging me so my dick was forced to point up (If I was standing). I felt my balls start to... itch. My cum was churning inside and I felt so great in Moni's embrace.

"I- I came... Sorry, I wanted us to cum together..." Monika panted faintly, looking me in the eyes while I pounded her.

"It's... ahh... fine, Moni! We'll cum together! I'll spray my seed inside of you!!" I reassured her, my eyes escaping up as I bit my lip.

My hands were kneading at Monika's massive mountains of a buttocks and my hard cock was rubbing all over her insides, I was certainly past her cervix, and with each powerful thrust, my tip was smashing into her uterus wall, but it seemed pleasing for her as I witnessed many times.

Monika got up again, determined to please me and she started to aggressively hump me up and down, increasing in speed. Couple of minutes later, I was at the verge of reaching a Goddess-level orgasm.

"Moni! I'm so close!!!" I moaned, holding onto Monika's thighs as she worked her butt off and slid her pussy up and down on my shaft leaking pre-cum intensively.

"YES! Please, please cum! Sarah, spray your baby batter inside me!" Monika cooed in her lusty slur, grabbing my sides and working her ass like a piston, slamming her pussy down on my cock with overwhelming speed and force.

Her tightness never changed, it was a perpetual, tight clench of all her vaginal walls rubbing and sliding against my entire cock, which was getting ready to ejaculate in a matter of seconds.

"AGH! Monika! I'm cumming!! I'm cumming!~" I managed to squirm and arched back, my entire body stiff like a sculpture.

My orange-sized testicles contracted up, hugging Monika's ass and the bottom of my torso, and they released a massive wave of semen right into my shaft.

We both began to yell in delight as I came straight into Monika's uterus, serpentines of white, viscous semen began to get stuffed into the tiny room Monika had, so after a third spurt, cum began to get pushed at the sides of my dick and spray out of Monika's pussy, coating my contracted balls and abdomen with my seed.

I gritted my teeth and screamed out of pleasure, my balls getting a massive cramp and my cock spraying sweltering, thick sperm into Moni.

My cock was shooting out sperm like a water hose, in long, powerful loads, and all the pressure and me cumming sent Monika over the line too, making her squeal in bliss with me.

We reached our sacred mutual climax, Monika arching on top of me and adding her clear juices to our load of various sex-related liquids that spewed out of her tight womanhood.

I clenched my grasp at Monika's thighs and curled my toes, thrusting my hips forward one last time while I was dazed by my orgasm.

"Gahh~ Impregnate me, Sarah! Spray your seed in me!" Monika cried out, suddenly collapsing onto me and hugging me close.

"Ahh...! Ahhhh... Goddess..." I groaned after a dozen seconds or so. My orgasm finally died out and I my nuts relaxed after distributing such a tremendous load inside my love.

We both were now lying on the bed, panting hard with little to no energy left in us.

"I- I can't even describe how wonderful that was, Sarah..." Monika whispered, giving me a loving kiss.

I still had my dick inside her, and it was slowly going down, but Monika gyrated her amazing hips sensually, making me horny again.

"damn it... Monika you'll make me hard again..." I panted, smiling.

"No problem... If I do, I will suck you off before we go..." She smirked cheekily, caressing my face from sides.

"Ahh... I love you so much..." I cooed.

My cock did go hard again inside Monika, so she kissed me one last time before she took my cock out of her pussy, moaning in the process. A lot of cum dripped out of her, but there was still a giant load right in her uterus.

She laughed and lowered herself to lick at my tip.

"I told you I'll make you swoon, Ripe..." Monika purred, rubbing her face against my cock and cupping my right gonad.

Oh yeah... That morning I came inside Monika from both sides... But there was one more very important thing that happened!

After Monika swallowed my second load, which was similar to the first, we both took a shower, and I came inside her for the third time. This time I took her from behind when she was supporting herself against the wall. I overstuffed her and she told me she felt super heavy and hot... in a very good way.

After we were definitely finished, we got dressed up and drove to the city hall. We established with Suzy, Cerea and Yuki that we'll meet them there, they supported me till the end... I love them so much!

There, I eagerly awaited to get awarded! My life long dream finally came true.

"Miss president will see you soon." A young lady in blue informed us and went to inform her boss we've arrived.

I sat with Moni, Suzy, Cerea and Yuki in the lobby. Monika held my hand as we both smiled to each other.

"I think I'm going to rest a bit from fighting... Not for long though!" I chuckled.

"Oh yeah... Like you would ever quit!" Monika beamed.

"b- but you should be really careful, Sarah..." Suzy added shyly, looking at me with her big, adorable eyes.

"Don't worry, Suzy!" I patted her on the head, smiling, "I'll be alright, no matter what."

"You did impress me, Sarah. But don't get too attached to me praising you!" Yuki smirked a bit, "Looks like my training turned out to be useful, huh?"

"There is no doubt about it. Thank you, really." I was honestly grateful for enduring so much of Yuki's brutal busting... Without her, I'd totally pop off on the ring after what Drea did.

"Hey, Sarah... I- I think ya should've let us massage y'all longer... They must still ache a tad, don't they?" Cerea was looking concerned, she really didn't like how my balls looked after that beat down.

"Hahah, don't worry, Cerea... They're all good..." I chuckled, and then heard firm, nearing clicks of heels approaching.

I turned my head and saw... something quite impressive...

There was a futa dressed in a really snug, beautiful black feminine suit standing in the company of four assistants at her side.

She had a shiny pin on her ample chest, in which I recognised the crest of Rich Swizzles, two swords collided in front of a crusader helm.

The futa was quite tall, had a nice hourglass figure with a large set of breasts and big butt. Her flaccid penis and gargantuan balls had a pretty clean outline on her suit and I was kinda impressed because she seemed... bigger than me! And I was like... top tier!!!

Her shoulder-length red hair was a bit messy, she had quite pale skin and her fierce eyes had unique, gray irises that were really mesmerising. She was looking really menacing and was smiling wildly, ogling my body with a drop of lust in her gaze.

"Sarah! Great to finally meet you!" The astonishing futa stepped closer, looking me in the eyes the way it sent shivers down my spine. She had that aura of confidence around her, which neatly combined with her soul-piercing glare.

She grinned, showing me her surprisingly sharp teeth...

"Hi...! M- Miss... Uh... President!" I stuttered, feeling really uneasy around her.

The woman laughed, amused, and then slid one hand around my waist and pulled me closer, our eyes locked into each other.

"Oh cupcake... you can just call me... Lucida..."


End file.
